


A Date

by WellDoneBeca



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: Clint was weird recently for some reason. He was more clumsy than normal, talked to you in a different tone and smiled more than normal when you were around him.





	A Date

‘ Do you know what stapling means????’ you read out loud from your phone.

What the actual heck?

You were almost asleep when your phone had vibrated by the side of the bed, and now you were confused.

‘ _? _ ’ you sent back

Clint didn’t reply for a long moment, but you finally got texted back.

‘ Dammit. Thought it was Nat. Sorry’

You chuckled, moving to your browser and searching for the term and quickly closing the tab.

‘ I could have lived my life without knowing that existed. No kinkshaming, but def not my thing.’

He didn’t respond for a long time but gave you an answer eventually, making you smile.

‘ I’m not sorry. You were the one looking for it.’

You just rolled your eyes, typing quickly.

‘ Is that all?’

Before you could send the message, though, he sent you another message.

‘ Meet me in the kitchen’

You pulled your phone from the charger, getting into the room to find him toasting bread and some bacon.

“ Hungry?” he questioned when he heard you entering the room.

“ Yep,” you sat on a chair.

“ You want pancakes?” he offered.

“ I’m in for whatever you do.”

He hesitated, and you rested your elbows on the counter in front of you.

“ Stapling?”

“ I was reading a thing,” he said quickly. “Something like… Kinks people don’t know exist and stuff like that. It’s stupid. It’s…”

“Midnight Googling ,” you interrupted him. “Okay. Just be glad it wasn’t Tony, he would never leave you alone with that.”

He chuckled and moved closer to you with the plates in his hands, both filled with food, and you looked up at your friend’s face.

“ I asked Nat cause she knows everything,” he muttered. “But I think she’s asleep.”

You smirked, chewing on your food.

“ More for us,” you winked.

Clint was weird recently for some reason. He was more clumsy than normal, talked to you in a different tone and smiled more than normal when you were around him.

It was almost like he had a crush on you.

“ Do you have plans for the weekend?” he questioned after a while. “We don’t have any missions or charities or reunions or… anything, you know.”

“ No,” you shook your head. “Why?”

“ I… uh…” he cleared his throat. “I found this place around. Nothing fancy but the food is really good.”

You looked at him, both confused and surprised.

“ Really?”

“ Maybe we could go,” he stuffed his mouth with bacon, chewing and swallowing down. “Like… As a date.”

You froze, staring at him with wide eyes.

“ Really?” you finally let out.

“ Really.”

You nibbled on your toast, feeling his eyes digging onto your skin as he waited for your answer.

“ Sure,” you finally said. “This Saturday?” you suggested.

“ At 6 is good.”

“ It’s a date,” you smirked and you could see his face changing as he opened a very large smile.

“ It’s a date.”


End file.
